Can We Turn Back Time?
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is a possessive father to his and Tsuna's Tsuna might be dead but he wants the best for his little What if his beloved child is jeopardized? Will he be able to save her? Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Can We Turn Back Time?**

**_The setting to this story is a futuristic one. Let's put it in the year 2040. (Sorry, I got addicted to the In Death series so I wanted to copy it but I won't. The story line is mine so please don't sue me.)_**

Kyouya stood at the roof top of Namimori Hospital; leaning on the railing. He's alone—just like old times—with his long, black jacket fluttering behind him over the hospital clothes he was wearing. He's eyes were hollow and dull as if the life in his own body had gone and flew away from him.

"Kyouya…" Giotto Sawada, Tsunayoshi's brother, called from the door.

The raven looked at the blond with emotionless eyes.

"It's your child…"

"What happened?" for the first time, there was emotion in his voice, in his eyes; it was fear.

"She's okay. She's holding on but I think she needs you." When Kyouya didn't move and just stared at him, Giotto continued. "What happened to Tsuna was not your fault, Kyouya, and a part of you knows that. Now, it's time for you to take care of your child and be the father she desperately needs."

Tears flowed down his cheeks. "But Tsunayoshi… he… he's dead… how should i… we… live?"

Giotto walked towards his brother-in-law and pulled him in a brotherly embrace that he usually gave Tsuna when the brunet was crying. Pain overcame his heart. His baby boy had died, left him and his husband and their daughter.

"We have to go and see your little girl, London."

"It's Jorrielle." Kyouya corrected.

Giotto laughed a little at the raven's stubbornness about the child's name.

London Jorrielle Brix Sawada-Hibari lay on a bed with a lot of tubes connected to her pale body. She's only a baby—not even one year old yet—but she has lost her mother and now, she's holding on to dear life after a terrible accident happened to their family.

7 years later…

"Dad! Breakfast! I'm late!" JB screamed from her room as loud banging was heard.

Kyouya simply sighed as he waited for his daughter to just dive into the table and take anything she can before running to school and in ten seconds flat, JB just did dive onto the table, grabbed a few slices of toasted bread and a hotdog, grabbed her lunch box and ran out where Skye—a 12-year old boy and Byakuran's son-, Takahashi—also 12 years old and Takeshi's and Hayato's son-, and Hanaru—a 9-year old girl also Takeshi's and Hayato's child—are already waiting for her.

Kyouya waved at them as they all ran towards Namimori Elementary before the two older boys go to Namimori Middle School.

The raven went back to the house with a small smile on his face. He walked towards the framed photo of Tsuna and their new-born child. The brunet had a huge grin on his face that seemed to say 'can you see my child? Isn't she the prettiest one?' And Kyouya knew that that was true.

He sat on the sofa and closed his tired eyes. His latest case lasted until 6 in the morning, giving him little time to prepare JB's breakfast.

_He had loved Tsuna from the first time he had seen the clumsy brunet on the first day of classes when they were in middle school. The brunet had caramel orbs that seem to suck the strength from Kyouya._

_So he took the opportunity when the brunet was once detained in his office._

_Tsuna sat on the sofa while playing with his fingers._

_"You broke one of the windows in your classroom—" Kyouya started._

_"It was not—" Tsuna tried to reason out._

_"You were late four times this week and it's only Thursday today—"_

_"My home tutor—"_

_"You didn't wear proper uniform—"_

_"That was because—"_

_"And you interrupted me while I'm talking three times today." Kyouya said as he leaned back on his swivel chair. "Do you know what that means?"_

_Tsuna gulped visibly. "I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it."_

_"I can bite you to death right here, right now."_

_Tsuna looked scared._

_"But I won't."_

_Tsuna's face lit up and gave Kyouya's heart a squeeze._

_"But of course, there's a deal."_

_"W-what deal?"_

_Kyouya kneaded his fingers as if thinking about it. "Do you want to be my lover?"_

_Tsuna looked confused. "Ne?"_

_Kyouya didn't say anything. He just took out his tonfas and immediately got the reaction he wanted._

_"Yes! Yes, I… I will be your… your l-lover…" Tsuna answered just before he could cover his mouth. "No! I… I mean…"_

_Kyouya glared at the younger male._

_"Yes! Yes! I am your l-lover…" red burst in Tsuna's face like paint._

_"Then come here and kiss me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"…"_

_Tsuna stood up and walked slowly towards the raven. He was fidgeting like hell. He put his shaking hands on Kyouya's shoulders before leaning down to plant a kiss on the Disciplinary Committee Chairman's lips._

_The kiss was short but it burned in Kyouya's gut. How those soft lips of Tsuna brushed against his._

_Tsuna's face was so red that he was afraid that he'll burst anytime soon. He bit his lip._

_Kyouya held Tsuna's hand and the brunet flinched at the touch but calmed down when Kyouya didn't say or do anything else. Caramel orbs met silver ones._

_Tsuna gulped. He couldn't control his body. He leaned down again and planted a longer kiss on Kyouya's lips. He just put his lips on the raven's coz he doesn't really know how to kiss._

_Kyouya wrapped his arm around Tsuna's slim waist and pulled until Tsuna was already sitting on his lap._

_Tsuna pulled his lips away enough to take in air. Kyouya smiled at the brunet and it made Tsuna's heart jump to his throat._

_"You smell like chocolate." Kyouya said as he leaned his head towards Tsuna's neck._

_Tsuna just smiled. "It must be the perfume that my mother gave me." He explained. "You smell like Sakura."_

_Kyouya licked the skin on Tsuna's neck; making the brunet gasp in shock._

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"Eating my chocolate." Kyouya simply said as he continued what he was doing; licking and nipping and biting on Tsuna's neck, marking the brunet as his._

_Tsuna moaned as he arched his neck to give Kyouya more access to his exposed neck._

_Kyouya unbuttoned the brunet's shirt and exposed more pale skin. "You need some sun, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya said as he looked at Tsuna._

_Tsuna opened his eyes and met Kyouya's gaze. "I guess so." He said._

_Kyouya pulled the brunet's head down to his and kissed Tsuna. He licked the brunet's lips, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. He explored the younger male's mouth; tasting the sweetness inside._

_Tsuna whimpered and clutched Kyouya's perfectly ironed shirt. Oops… he'll have to take responsibility for that later._

_They were in that position when the door suddenly flew open and the raging Gokudera Hayato and the grinning Yamamoto Takeshi entered the room._

_"J-Juudaime!" Hayato looked flabbergasted at the scene in front of him while Takeshi simply laughed it out._

_"Sorry for the interruption." Takeshi said as he pulled Hayato out._

_Tsuna and Kyouya were left staring at the door for a few moments before they started laughing._

Kyouya smiled at the memory. That was the start of their relationship that lasted until Tsuna died 6 years later.

He stood up to go and clean JB's room which—he was completely sure—was in a great mess again before going to the Cop Central and run the next case he was holding.

Kyouya was welcomed by the usual chatter and noise inside the Cop Central on Namimori.

"Hibari!" Kyle Houston, his partner, ran to him with his usual wide grin. "You have a visitor."

The raven continued to walk briskly, waiting for the younger male to just tell him who it is.

"Oh, her name is Eve Peabody from New York Police Dep."

"What does she need?"

"She wants you to run a case about a kidnapping spree that happened here about 6 or 7 years ago."

Kyouya stopped just before the door of his office. "What?"

"A kidnapping spree that occurred 6 or 7 years ago here in Namimori."

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he opened his office.

His office was quite big and wide. It has bookshelves on both sides and a huge mahogany desk. The walls were painted apple green—JB's choice—that gave a cool presence in the room.

Two foreign women sat on his visitor chairs. One has short, bouncy, brown hair and the other has long, straight, red hair.

"Good morning." The women greeted as they stood up.

Kyouya walked to his table. "Good morning to you too." He greeted back as he put his bag on his table. "I'm Lieutenant Kyouya Hibari." He introduced himself as he sat. "Please sit down."

"I'm Lieutenant Eve Peabody and this is my partner, Detective Delia McGee. We're here to ask you to investigate a certain case that happened in the summer of 2032." The woman with short hair said. They both showed their badges to Kyouya.

"My partner, Detective Houston had briefed me. You want me to investigate a kidnapping spree that happened here in '32." Kyouya said as he leaned on his swivel chair. "I understand that but I don't think I could do that."

"Why not?" Peabody asked.

"As you can see, my department is just like yours. We are the Homicide Department. Kidnapping is not exactly our thing."

"In that kidnapping spree, 16 murders were connected. And all of the victims were kids. They were cut open, their internal organs were stolen and some of them were even raped before they were killed. Right now, the same thing is happening in New York. I need facts from what had happened here at that time and I need them ASAP."

Kyouya thought of his baby girl and massaged his temple. He was about to answer when his communicator blinked. "Excuse me." He said before answering it. The face of his baby girl popped in the screen. "Hi, Jorrielle." He greeted with a smile that made the two women look at each other.

"Dad!" JB's voice boomed in the room. "Dad, i left my Raffy at home and I can't access my assignments through the tabs here in school!"

"Jorrielle, you don't have to yell. I can hear you clearly."

"But, Dad, I am so freaked right now! Teacher Chrome is going at me again and I don't want to have a fight with Uncle Mukuro's wife so you have to bring me my Raffy!"

"I can't. I'm busy."

"But dad…" JB's caramel eyes shone with tears.

"You can't use that trick on me again, kid, so back off and deal with Chrome. She's nice as you put it."

JB didn't say a word. She just pouted.

"Hey, I can let you borrow my laptop if you want." Somebody said in the background.

"Really? Thanks! Bye, dad! See you when I see you then!" then JB clicked off.

Kyouya raised a brow. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put a finger to who actually owned it. He put his communicator in his pocket and faced the two women again. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." They both said.

"Your kid?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. And she had some attitude." He said with a shake of his head.

"Imagine your kid being one of the vic—" Peabody started.

"Don't even go there, Lieutenant." Kyouya said with a glare. "My kid has nothing to do with this."

"But think about it." McGee said.

"I don't want to think about it coz I can't! I can't possibly imagine my own kid in a dark room somewhere, scared and being tortured. That would kill me twice as bad." Kyouya said with rage in his eyes.

Peabody and McGee had confirmed that the kid is Kyouya's life. They both stood up.

"We'll get going then, Lieutenant. If you ever accept our request, just give us a call." Peabody said as she put a calling card on Kyouya's table before they left.

Houston didn't say a word and just stared at his partner. He knew that JB is Kyouya's life since the first time the kid was in trouble. Even while they were in their job, Kyouya went running home when the kid's teacher called him and told him that the kid was hurt.

"I'm going home for now." Kyouya said as he stood up. "Tag me if a case pops."

"Sure thing." Houston said.

Kyouya drove to JB's school. He parked his slick, blue Rolls Royce beside Mukuro's flaring, red Ferrari.

He walked briskly towards JB's room and saw his kid and the other kids painting something in small canvasses.

A hand on his shoulder took his attention.

"You're here." Mukuro said with a chuckle. "Did something happen?"

"It's none of your business." Kyouya said as he pushed the hand away and walked towards a sitting area just outside the classroom.

Mukuro followed the younger male. "You do know that she's safe here, right?" he asked as he took as seat beside the raven.

"I know but I can't just leave here be. I want to protect her myself." Kyouya said. Yes, they're generally enemies but when it comes to their kids, they're companions.

The purple-haired guy sighed. "If something ever happened to our Misty and Flame, I'll go crazy too." He said, referring to his own 8-year old daughter and 10-year old son.

"At least you have two of them. I only have one." Kyouya said with a huff.

"Yeah, and we treat her as our own too."

The bell rang and kids ran out of their classrooms like crazy.

JB ran out of her own classroom but stopped when she saw her dad. "DAD!" she screamed as she ran towards him and jumped on his lap.

"Hey, Jorrielle." Kyouya smiled at his daughter. Just like that—one smile and one call of 'dad'—from her and his stressful day had flown away from him. "Sorry, I was busy a while ago."

"Nah, it's okay, dad. I understand."

"Umm… Jorrielle, daddy is currently confused. I do not know what to do."

JB caressed her daddy's cheek with her small hand. "Then tell me, dad, and let's see if I can help." She planted a soft kiss on her daddy's lips.

"There's this woman—" Kyouya started.

"You have a girlfriend?!" JB's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"No! I… I…" Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Can you just hear me out first?"

JB bit her lip with a giggle. "Okay then. I'll shut up."

Kyouya sighed. "So there's this woman from New York Police Department Homicide Division and she wants me to work on a case that was done years before. I don't know what's stopping me from grabbing the job. There was a kidnapping spree back in time and…"

"It's that kidnapping spree that occurred in '32, right, dad?"

Kyouya stared at his child. "How do you know that?"

"Dad, I love computers and comps love me too. I can dig up things you can't imagine I can dig up."

Kyouya smiled and snuggled JB's neck. "I don't know what to do without you."

"Hey, I'll help when I can, dad, okay?" JB kissed her dad on the cheek.

Kyouya sighed again. He forgot that his Jorrielle is also Tsuna's daughter. This kid is a genius like her mother.

Kyouya called Peabody and told them that he accepts their request.

The two women went to his office the second time for that day.

"We're glad you changed your mind." McGee said as they entered his office.

"You have to thank my kid for that." Kyouya said.

"Well, we're grateful to her then." Peabody said.

Kyouya just smiled at them.

The four of them sat around his desk as they shared information.

"15th of May 2032, two girls were reported missing by their own parents but since there is our 24-hour policy about missing people, they waited 24 hours before sending a squad to look for the kids. 5 others went missing in a 2-day span of time. No ransom was asked for any of the kids. The age span of the victims were from 9-16." Houston read from his notes.

"This is Ronnie Smythe Robinson. 12 years of age. She was the first one who went missing on the 15th of May '32." Kyouya said as a hologram of a blue-haired girl with blue eyes popped at the center of his desk. "According to Sean Robinson, the vic's twin, they were walking home when the girl said she'd just stop by her friend's house and that her brother should go home alone. The boy did. After a few hours, they had reported her missing because every one of her friends said that Ronnie was not with them."

"Big time kid as pretty as she is, everybody thought that they'll be ransoms asked but nothing like that came. No call, no nothing." Houston continued.

"There were 30 kids reported missing in a 10-day span of time in Namimori alone. There were more around Tokyo and Kyoto. A lot of those kids came from rich families including the then heiress of the Suzuki Group of Companies, Shin Suzuki. 16 years old. The eldest of the missing victims. And since they seemed very sure about the ages of the victims, we have to say that the suspects were careful and good but not patient. That's what they lacked, patience. They couldn't stop. They got addicted to it; the money and the thrill of getting the children—under the noses of their guards—without leaving any trace behind them."

"I'd agree with you about what you said about their patience. They started here and after less than a month, they walked out without leaving traces. Only 16 bodies were retrieved from the over 50 missing in Namimori. They moved to Tokyo, then Kyoto and then to other places. They're thrill seekers. The more the kids were guarded, the more they love to kidnap them. It's like drugs in their system." Peabody said.

"And that drug will kill them after a while." McGee said seriously. "And that is now. He have to stop them before they victimize more kids."

The door opened and a raven-haired kid with caramel orbs peaked in. "Sorry for interrupting." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Jorrielle." Kyouya said as the kid entered.

"Dad." JB said with a wave of her hand. "I have some info."

Kyouya cocked a brow. "Info about what, Jorrielle?"

"The kidnapping spree that happened in '32." JB answered matter-of-factly.

"This is no time for games, kid. Go outside, play with Clinton." The raven man said.

"In the reports, it was said that the kidnapping started in the 15th of May '32 but one of the found victims at the base of Mount Akina was reported missing on the 13th of April '32." JB said as she connected her laptop to Kyouya's internal system. "Meet Sakura Anata." A hologram of a blonde girl with braces popped at the center of Kyouya's desk. "13 years old at the time of death. Drugged, raped before her internal organs were taken without anesthesia using table knife."

The kid looked at them. "If she was not one of the victims of the kidnapping spree, then what was she doing with the other victims?"

"Maybe she just got mixed up." Houston said.

"Stupid reason." JB said; tapping her laptop and another image popped out. It was an image of a house. "This is the mansion where Anata lived her whole life. At first glance, it was only a simple mansion but when I checked out the blue print—the real blue print—I saw something interesting."

She zoomed into the house, through the living room, turned right to the kitchen and there under the carpet that covered the floor was a small door. The door opened and voila. There was a massive staircase.

"I couldn't get through that yet but soon, I will." JB said. "I know that all of you also know that there is something in that room and I want to know what."

The adults didn't say anything for a minute.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "How were you able to find this information?"

"I have connections." JB simply answered with a shrug.

Kyouya glared at her.

"I might have hacked a few comps to get some info too…" she said as she shifted her gaze.

Kyouya face-palmed. "Jorrielle, that's illegal! You could get sued!"

"Not if you'll protect me." The kid answered with a hopeful smile.

"What if I won't?"

JB pouted and didn't answer. She just removed her connection and put her laptop in her bag then sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, her info was helpful." McGee said.

"It sure is." Peabody agreed.

JB didn't say a word. She just took out her puzzle cube and played with it.

Kyouya sighed again. "I told you that you could help. Thanks for the info." He said.

JB still didn't say a word. She just bit her lip and played.

They continued the meeting with JB just playing with the puzzle cube.

That night, Kyouya drove to their house with JB still not talking.

"Hey." He said to the girl who was sitting beside him as he drove. "What do you want for dinner?"

JB still didn't say a word.

"I'll order pepperoni pizza if you want."

The child still didn't talk.

Kyouya sighed again. He'll never win against this child. If it was his past self, yes, he'll win but now, with his present self, he won't. "You know that I will protect you from everything even if it means giving up my life." He said seriously.

"You said you won't." JB finally said.

"I was just saying it in a probability/possibility scale. It's true that you could get sued because of the hacking you are doing but hell, you're helping us solve a case! You might even get an award if ever."

JB smiled a little. "It's true that I have connections. They're working right now just to fill my still-not-complete data in."

Kyouya smiled too. "And who are these connections?"

"Skye, Takahashi, Hanaru, Flame, Ryochi, and the others children of you Guardians."

Kyouya had anticipated that. Well these kids are one hell of a team. If these kids were the Guardians, they might have conquered the whole known universe even when they were still as young as his child. "I figured as much."

"I and Hanaru are the hackers, the others work with the papers that need to be passed and filled. Chrome is also helping us and so is Uncle Mukuro."

"Sheesh… I wonder if we, adults will still answer this case on our own."

JB laughed. "Yes, you will."

**_Sorry, guys, it's dull but I hope you'll still leave your reviews. Let me know if you want me to continue. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kyouya drove his car to Mount Akina with Peabody, McGee and JB in it.

JB played around with her Cube Puzzle while they were cruising.

"What's that?" McGee asked her.

"Cube Puzzle." JB simply answered.

"I've never heard of anything like that." The chubby yet beautiful woman said.

"Have you heard of the name Dino Cavallone?"

"Of course! It's, like, he's the most successful man in the known universe because of his inventions and his mega riches!"

"I know him personally."

That had got McGee staring at the kid. "Say what again?"

"I said I know Uncle Dino personally. And so does dad." JB said as she continued solving the puzzle on the screen of the CP.

McGee looked at the back of the head of Kyouya. "Is that true?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Unfortunately, it is." He answered. "JB is his child's friend."

"What? Wow! You have super connections and you are freaking intelligent! I checked the reports about you and you have an IQ as high as Einstein's at the age of 5! 165 points, right? Dang, kid! And now, I find out that you are connected to Dino Cavallone! Wow! That's mega magnificent!" McGee rattled in excitement that had got her partner's eyes rolling. "When will that be released? I definitely want one of those!"

"In 5 months, I guess." JB answered with a grunt when she pushed the wrong answer for the puzzle that had her go back to the same level.

"5 months? Wow! You really are super ahead of me when it comes to gadgets!"

JB smiled at that. "Did you get the new CommLink model SD-209566?"

"Yeah, I have it here in my pocket." McGee said as she pulled out the 'link from her pocket and showed it to JB. "But I'm pretty sure you already have it too way before I had one."

"Yeah. There's a new model. It's SD-301005. It's mega awesome too. You can have hologram meeting through it and you can even check out the off-planet websites!"

"Really? When will it be released?"

"In 2 months."

"I still have to wait 2 months to have it when you already have it."

"Yeah, I keep them as my collection. There're only a few kids who have it before the scheduled release."

"And you are one of those lucky kids."

"Yeah, that's right."

Since the voices of the two people behind them were starting to annoy him and Peabody, Kyouya decided to engage the Invisible Division Wall between the driver's and passenger's seats and the back seats.

"Thanks for that." Peabody said when they couldn't hear the noise anymore.

Kyouya smiled. "I needed the silence too so I can think."

Peabody smiled. "Your kid is quite bright." She said as she looked at the scenery outside the window. Leaves were already starting to fall from trees indicating the arrival of fall.

"Her mother was also like that so I guess it's like mother, like daughter." Kyouya said with a sad smile as he remembered Tsuna.

"Was?" Peabody looked at Kyouya.

"He died when Jorrielle was still a baby."

"What happened?"

Kyouya took a deep breath and let it go. "I was driving our Engine Boat from an island. Jorrielle and Tsunayoshi—that's his name—were behind me. Jorrielle was sick and we needed to bring her to the hospital. We were still far off the nearest island when somebody ambushed us. I was able to duck immediately. I saw… I saw the bullets hit Tsuna as the boat started to sink. I was able to get hold of Jorrielle but Tsunayoshi… he sank with the boat. I was not able to save him."

A pang of pain overcame Peabody's heart. She empathized with the man beside her. The feeling of guilt because you were not able to save your loved one is too over-whelming that it hurt so much. "Was he found?"

Kyouya shook his head. "Nah… The coastguards said that he might have been taken by the underwater currents since the boat was found empty."

"What if he's still alive?"

Kyouya let out a chuckle. "That would be a miracle then. I just want—just once—Jorrielle to feel that she has a mother who loves her more than anyone else—aside from me, of course."

Peabody also laughed a little. "Yeah, of course."

They all looked around the scene where the victims were dumped almost 8 years ago. The place has a tomb in respect for the victims who were slaughtered.

JB stared at the names written on the tomb. 16 names; names of children who were tortured and/or raped and/or slaughtered to death. A certain feeling of anger and guilt—she doesn't know why—overcame her. How can people be so cold-hearted to be able to kill young humans just for profit?

Kyouya put a hand on JB's shoulder. He looked at his child and saw the rage and sadness written all-over her face. He sighed as he knelt in front of her. "Hey." He said to take her attention.

The child looked at him with solemn eyes. "How can they…"

"Shhh… baby… Those kids were unlucky to have been caught up by those cold-hearted people, Jorrielle, and now, it's our job to find those people who did this to them." Kyouya said as he caressed JB's raven-black hair—the only thing she got from him—and looked into the caramel orbs of his child and saw Tsuna in there. The feelings and wisdom of Tsunayoshi were in those eyes.

JB nodded. "Yeah, we have to catch those bastards who did that to them." She said then turned around.

"Hey, where did you learn that word?" Kyouya asked as he followed his child.

"What word?"

"The B-word."

"Dad, it's so effin' normal for children to talk like that now."

"Not you, Jorrielle. I don't ever want to hear any bad word come out of your mouth again, understand?"

JB puffed her cheeks. "Okay, dad."

They inspected the fenced place all over again after almost 8 years.

Kyouya closed his eyes and imagined the placing on the bodies just beneath his feet. Bodies of 16 young human beings stacked like sacks of sand; uncared for, already useless and lifeless. All of them were naked; all were hacked up. All of their internal organs were gone and some of them—according to Official Medical Examination—were even drugged and/or raped before they were killed. But why would they drug them if they needed their organs? Wouldn't it be better if they—the victims—would come up clean so they'd be used for paid donation?

He opened his eyes and saw Peabody and McGee using their Body Tracker. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're looking for other bodies just in case." McGee answered without looking at him.

Kyouya shrugged and looked around the place inside the high fence that surrounded it now. 15 meters by 15 meters; not so big a lot but well, it sure is a good place to dump bodies without anybody noticing—not immediately that is.

JB thought about it. Will there still be evidences in a crime scene abandoned for almost seven years? Surely there will be but it will take days to search a place like this. She walked to Kyouya and took his attention. "What about going to New York and start working on the victims found there?"

Kyouya thought about it for a few seconds. "I'll go but you'll stay here with Mukuro."

"Why?"

"Because New York is not a safe place right now, Jorrielle." Kyouya had to kneel in front of the child again to look into her eyes. "I can't possibly put you in danger."

"You'll leave me here, is that it, dad?"

"I won't leave you for long."

"That still means that you'll leave me."

Kyouya had to hold onto his already-running-short patience to keep himself from screaming and pounding at his child. The reasoning of JB is way out of his league


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya, Houston and JB—together with Peabody and McGee—travelled to New York with the use of Dino's private jet. Dino, himself, piloted the jet with JB as his co-pilot. They had to go on through a long argument with Kyouya before they were able to convince him to let his daughter co-pilot the huge jet.

Kyouya was still cussing to himself as they ascended while McGee was so excited.

The journey was long and tiring which was one of the reasons why Kyouya didn't want JB to co-pilot but his child was pushy. He sighed.

Kyouya held onto JB's hand as they entered the NYPD station. He thought that the place was not as friendly with strangers as his own station.

The place was also small and it gave him a hard time to find the office of the Lieutenant of the Kidnapping team because of the thick number of people occupying it.

"Hey, cutie!" he heard a teenage guy say to JB and he glared at him though JB said 'hello'.

"You're so mean, Daddy." JB said with a pout. Her caramel orbs glinting with annoyance.

Houston chuckled. "That's just Hibari-san for you, JB girl." He said as he smiled at the girl. He had grown close to the girl who brought happiness to his partner and to him as well. The kid was the life of their Cop Central so everyone was used to her being around.

"You know I am so stop being friendly with strangers." Kyouya said coldly. He gripped JB's hand possessively as if the girl will be snatched by some invisible being and be taken from him. The thought scared him big time that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Then how will I—" she stopped mid-sentence when they were finally able to enter the small office of the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant." Kyouya called followed by a nod from the man sitting by the desk.

"Lieutenant Hibari, Detective Houston." The man said to them. He smiled at the young girl who looked distressed. "I'm Reborn. Coffee before facing a long day?"

"Yes, please." Said Houston.

"Do you have milk?" asked JB who was still pouting. Her pink cheeks puffed in obvious annoyance.

Reborn chuckled. "Forgive me but I don't."

JB pouted. "Is there any vending machine here, then?"

"Yeah." Reborn said as he tried to think about the direction. "Ah, when you get out of this office, turn right then go straight until you arrive at the elevator then left."

"Turn right. Arrive at the elevator, turn left." JB repeated. Her small fingers drawing a pattern on the air as if it would become a map for her to follow.

"Right." Reborn said. He is fond of having children around him since he and his wife, Lambo, also have three kids.

"Oh, okay." JB said then faced her dad with a laid-out palm. "Money, please."

"I'm com—"

"Absolutely not, dad. I'm a big girl now so act like an old man, yourself." JB said with an eye roll. She hates it when her daddy acts like she's still a baby of some sort.

At that, Kyouya hand chopped JB's head.

"Ow!" JB said as she caressed her head. "What was that for?!"

Kyouya took out a few dollars out of his pocket and gave it to his daughter. "If you're not back after 10 minutes, I'll come and find you."

"Yeah, dad. Whatever." She said as she left the room.

She repeated the directions in her mind as she walked through the thick number of people. She easily found the vending machine and since she couldn't reach for the button for milk, she chose chocolate instead.

"Hi!" a guy said from behind her.

She looked at the guy and smiled. "Hello!"

The guy has brown hair and caramel orbs. "It's the first time I saw you here. Where are you from?" he asked as he knelt in front of JB so they can see eye-to-eye.

"I came from Japan. I'm with my daddy and his partner and we're working on this big case!" she said excitedly, totally forgetting about her big-girl-act.

"Really? Are you police too?" the guy with caramel orbs asked. His eyes were shining in interest.

"Nah… It's my dad. He's lieutenant in Homicide Department in our town." JB said with pride. "He's handsome, intelligent but mean." Her eyes rolled in annoyance.

The guy laughed when JB pouted. "I'm Joe Starling." He said as he offered a hand shake. He doesn't know why but the kid has, in a way, attracted him. He was never good with other kids but to this kid in front of him, he was.

"London Jorrielle Brix Sawada-Hibari is the name!" said JB as she accepted the offered hand. "You're police too?"

"Yeah but I'm in the Kidnapping Department." Said Joe as he put a few dollars into the vending machine and ordered a can of coffee. _Wow, long name! I bet she has a great mother._

"Really? So maybe you'll be a part of the investigating team." JB said as she sipped on her chocolate drink.

"Investigating team for what case?" Joe asked.

"That kidnapping case in '32."

Before Joe could answer, Houston showed up behind the girl and grabbed her by the collar.

"Here you are, JB!" Houston called when he finally saw JB. "Your dad is getting furious. We have to go."

JB pouted. "Fine then. Bye, Joe!" JB waved at Joe as she let Houston guide her back to Reborn's office.

Kyouya stared at the man in front of him who was already talking to his child. _It can't be… Impossible!_ He thought.

The man smiled at him and it made his heart jump to his throat the way Tsuna's smile did to him. "Hi, I'm Detective Joe Starling, from Kidnapping Department."

He stared at the held out palm. _I bet that's also as soft as Tsunayoshi's hand._ He thought silently as he snapped at the man in front of him and walked towards his daughter. "Go back to the hotel, Jorrielle." He said quite coldly.

"EH?!" JB reacted with wide eyes. Her caramel orbs shining with pure annoyance and unknown feeling. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you go home. Now." He said more firmly than before. He wants his child away from this Tsuna-look alike. He has to.

"But—"

"Don't argue, Jorrielle if you don't want me to send you back to Japan." He said with a warning glare.

JB eyes shone with anger. "Why won't you let me help?"

"You've helped enough! Now, go home!" Kyouya could barely hold onto his patience. He wants to tuck his child away. He was afraid that she'd get too close to another person and get her away from him.

"You're unfair!" she screamed at him; tears started to form around the rim of her eyes. "You're so unfair! I want to help!"

"You can't and you won't!" Kyouya's patience had just slipped out of him. "You have to go home where you are safe and so I can work with all my concentration into this fucking investigation!"

JB bit her lip. She knows that her father is angry but she just couldn't let him win. "You said that I can help you." She said quietly. "I guess you were just lying to me back then." She turned back and briskly walked away from her father.


End file.
